vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Downward Spiral
is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the series. Summary After shutting off her humanity following the death of her mother, Caroline gives her friends an unexpected ultimatum. Not knowing how to handle the new Caroline, Stefan’s attempt to intervene sets off a dangerous chain of events, leaving him and Elena in a race against the clock. Meanwhile, after seeking answers from Kai about the prison world, Damon’s world is turned upside when he learns some devastating news about his mother Lily. Elsewhere, Enzo finds himself becoming increasingly intrigued by Sarah Salvatore, and Bonnie begins to struggle with the effects of being back in the real world. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Caroline Forbes * The title refers to Caroline dealing with her mother's death with her humanity switch'' off''. *DEreal Feb 2 I'll take any scoop on Delena and Steroline #SpoilerChat #TVDGet ready to have your minds BLOWN, thanks to Ian Somerhalder's directing debut! "Ian directed some really cool stuff," Kat Graham says. "We're doing some stuff that, honestly, in the last six years we've never done on this show—at least I've never been a part of it. So, I'm super excited to show some for the really cool visuals to happen during the show." Continuity * Enzo and Sarah were last seen in ''Stay''. * Liam was last seen in ''Fade Into You''. Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Ian Somerhalder's directorial debut in The Vampire Diaries. **He is the second cast member to direct an episode of TVD, the first being Paul Wesley in Season Five's Resident Evil ''and Season Six's ''Woke Up With a Monster. **According to Ericka Winchester a PA on the series this episode with Ian directing started filming January 22, 2015. * There is a 3 weeks hiatus between this episode and the previous episode, ''Let Her Go''. Cultural References * "The Downward Spiral" is a song by released March 8, 1994, on their album of the . * This term describes a depressive state where the person experiencing the downward spiral is getting more and more depressed, perhaps due to causes unknown. It is called a downward spiral because there is no way to stop it, it's just going to get worse and worse... until the person crashes. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Dairies - The Downward Spiral Trailer Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-| Behind the Scenes= Ian somerhalder 616.jpg 10727440 1529009877387134 513107867 n.jpg 1480582 715485241897772 532861450415674787 n.jpg 10946699 413503442144183 2090272580 n.jpg Tumblr nj0oohAIX91ts80dpo1 1280.jpg B8SoeBAIUAARcE .jpg large.jpg 6x16_bts.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters